Secrets from Underneath
by Nifty Productions
Summary: This is a competition between me and JoyoftheStorm. This story is about the forms and Sonic coming together obviously. But for you guys who don't know a thing about this competition, well it's a surprise worth reading!
1. Main Story

**I WAS MADE for competition, I can't loose to the cat wizard friend of Dark's named JoyoftheStorm! I, Nifty Pyra Ermine will not fail! Ok, THAT was a bit dramatic. Besides, She's not really a wizard. But her fic's are as good as one!**

* * *

No one remembers who I am. Not really. The ones that do...pretend to forget. Sometimes I want to be seen. So I ask...I beg...I yell...And I scream...Someone would hear right? No..only those forgotten alongside me heared me. Yet..they could not do anything. They've tried before me. But I've been here much longer... I ask myself...the only person left to ask. Why? Why won't they see? When will they see...what's underneath.

* * *

(Sonic's house)

Sonic: hey Tails, how's it going?

Tails: Not good, My chaos manipulator is out of control!

as sonic entered the room, he noticed a sparking machine.

Sonic: you're right, that's no good!

Tails wanted to slap himself on the forehead. Sonic was an idiot, but also his brother. He wouldn't trade him for the world.

Sonic: so what's this thing that's broken supposed to do any way?

Tails sighed

Tails: well, it's supposed to take chaos energy in the air and temporarily stabilize it so it can create fake chaos emeralds to mess with Doctor Eggman.

Sonic: woah, better get this fixed then.

Tails: I'm trying but it just keeps zapping and dragging in chaos energy randomly-

Sonic felt light-headed and fell on the kitchen table. He felt like tons of energy had just been zapped out him.

Tails words were pretty much inaudible as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Tails: -o-i- a- -u -i-t?

* * *

"Sonic are you alright?"

Tails had to get the stole chaos energy from the machine. At least this way he learned that his theory of Sonic having leftover chaos energy in his soul was indeed true! But there's no need to get excited, the lack of it had withdrawal like effects, which included passing out apparently.

He saw his machine generate a dark blue chaos emerald with a Golden hue and a red and black center. Holding it made him feel mixed feelings. He felt insane, powerful, energetic, protective, serious, confused, childish, and had the strange urge to...

Tails put the Emerald down. He was just scared now. He heard voices when holding the Emerald. There was yelling, laughing, crying, and talking. They were talking about something being inside someplace.

 **Or someone!**

* * *

Sonic woke up confused. He was surrounded by nothing but blackness, yet he could see Tails. He looked worried for some reason and there was an oddly colored chaos emerald in a glass container. He tried to move his body...and failed. He tried to call out to Tails.

Sonic: Hey Tails? I.. I can't move!

Tails did not respond.

Sonic: Tails?

...

Sonic: TAILS!?

?: Stop trying, he can't hear you.

Sonic turned around and saw Super sonic looking at him with a defeated look, like this was normal and was forced to become used to this a long time ago. Still he glowed radiantly and levitated above the black ground slightly.

Super: Sonic? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the physical world anymore?

Sonic: Wha-?! Super! What are you-? How ARE you-!?

Super had an exhausted smirk, as if it were forced.

Super: I'm a hedgehog made of chaos energy and I'm doing just _fine_ thank you very much!

Super was being sarcastic with him. He could tell.

Sonic: Well, um.. Could you tell me how to get out of here?

Super had a shadow over his eyes.

Super: if I knew... I would have escaped a loooooong time ago Sonic. You can't break out unless you become the one in control and usually _you_ decide how long _that_ lasts.

Sonic had chills up his spines. Super was acting strange.

Sonic: I find it hard to think you're supposed to be me!

Super had the red parts of his eyes blazed through the shadow and slowly move from Sonic's direction. Sonic had a feeling that Super did NOT want to answer that.

Super: I'll try to lead you to 'The Edge' as safely as I can. The rest. You're on your own buddy.

Super's uncomfortable face become one that looked easier to trust as he held out a hand.

Sonic was confused but took his hand warily.

They walked in the black empty void. Black here, black there why was it so black? He could see just fine. It wasn't dark at all, just...black.

Sonic: Why is this place so black?

Super: As a being of chaos energy, or any energy for that matter, isn't see able nor physical so we balance ourselves depending on the light. It's black everywhere here so that kinda means that everyone who gets here without a conductor is basically trapped here. I might as well be the best person you've got since everyone else is either unfriendly, hates you, insane, all three, or just too nice for their own good. In all honesty I'm the second nicest in this place.

Sonic: Oh really? Who's the nicest?

Super: Fire, though...he does embody your childishness so he won't do this kind of thing as well as I could, so if you want to complain...

Sonic: I get it, I get it.

* * *

Tails tried everything but Sonic just wouldn't wake up! He put the fake chaos emerald next to Sonic hoping for SOMETHING! Sonic's eyes opened.

Tails: Sonic! You're awake!

Sonic opened his eyes slowly and put his hands in front of him. Then started giggling and put his hands on his face in different directions.

Tails: Um...Sonic.

Sonic stopped. He looked at me with all his whites gone and his eyes a fierce red. His fur was darker too. But as soon as it came it was gone.

?: Yes, Tails?

Tails: No, you're not Sonic?

?: what do you mean? Same body, same person. Isn't that what you always thought Tails?

The two images of the hedgehog went back and forth.

Tails: Tell me who you ARE!

EXE: If 'Sonic' doesn't satisfy you, then you may call me as what the other soon-to-be-abandoned-forever forms do. I am Exe! I am created from dark matter and Sonic had imprisoned me in a wasteland full of himself! Literally _AND_ metaphorically!

Tails was so confused! Though one thing was certain. This guy...was nuts!

* * *

Super walked in a straight line, and though Sonic doubted he knew where he was going, Super had a confident look.

Sonic: Super, how much longer.

Sonic's arms sagged from boredom.

Super: you might as run in circles to entertain yourself since there is literally nothing besides sleeping that could possibly entertain anyone here.

Now Sonic knew why Super had such weird mood swings toward him. He made him, but kept him here, let him out the most, but when he didn't, he was bored, and there's no telling who else down here that could do anything else to make it worse or better. If Super acted like this, there's no telling how the other's here would act towards him.

Eventually they came to a curled up Golden ball of fluff connected to four chains in the floor. It looked beaten and cruelly injured. Sonic couldn't tell but it sobbed softly were it was.

Super: Hold still, I need you to stay here while I do something.

Sonic sat down from a far away enough distance only to hear distant murmurs.

* * *

Super: Fleetway?

Concern filled Super's eyes.

Fleetway: Go away...

Super: Fleetway, it's me Super.

Fleetway un curled himself slightly to have his hypnotic eyes stare at Super.

Super: Hyper?

Fleetway: yup...

Super was furious but his calm and sympathetic face showed none of it.

Fleetway: Just go Super, I'm fine.

Super: I _KNOW_ what you do when I'm gone after you say it's _fine!_ You and I are going to talk to Hyper! (Whispers *even if it kills me, And hopefully him!*)

Fleetway just stared at his hands that wore torn gloves. Only Super knew what he ' _did_ ' and what he was _'doing'_. He was just glad Hyper didn't know, otherwise it'd be much worse than _simple torment._

Hyper was the embodiment of Sonic's energy, so since in such a boring place as this, you can only hope that nothing awful would be done with all that energy. Unfortunately, that energy had to be spent being a total douche to others. All out of mere boredom. Or was there something else?

Fleetway was starting to break down. This happens occasionally. He got up on his feet and put his hand over his eyes and started screaming.

Fleetway: _This place is HELL!_

Super wrapped his arms around Fleetway.

Super: Fleetway, it's ok... You'll get out of here... I promise...

Fleetway calmed down a bit, but he looked emotionally destroyed. He avoided Super's gaze.

Fleetway: don't make promises you can't keep Super. I'm chained here and there isn't anything you can do. I'm just happy that you got me to change, even after...eight years ago.

Fleetway unrolled his glove. Scars were covered all over.

Fleetway: I've been counting...

* * *

Tails: ok, but why did Sonic lock you up?

Exe giggled, then laughed, then he stopped.

Exe: Maybe a simple question of my own might give you an answer?

Tãįłš fėłt fúñńÿ...

Tãįłš: Whå—?

Exe got really close and blood started pouring out of his eyes. His hands were stretched towards Tails as the fox started to slowly back away.

Exe: Dø ÿóû wāńt tõ płâÿ wįth mę?

* * *

Sonic got bored.

He started walking over towards Super until he saw him talking to someone in front of him. Super was smiling genuinely as he was conversing. He turned around to look at Sonic and...his face...was that... _fear?_

Sonic looked at who he was talking to... His eyes met cold swirls moving in a hypnotic motion radiating off hatred towards the new person it stared at.

?: Super... I thought you said he'd stay _away_ from me.

Super: I told him to stay put...but...Sonic what are you doing here, I thought I told you to.

Sonic: Super, don't you know who that is!?

Super: yes...but.

Sonic: That's Fleetway! He's KILLED people!

Super: He's CHANGED! And...he's my best friend...

Sonic: Well...if he _has_ changed...then I want proof of it.

Sonic doubted that Fleetway had changed, but the look of desperation and pleading Super gave him...he didn't have the heart to say no.

Super: Fleetway... needs to be out his chains first...

Sonic: What? No!

Super: I promise, he won't hurt you! Because...he won't hurt me...

Sonic looked at Super. Then he looked at Fleetway, who was desperate to avoid his gaze.

Finally, he sighed.

Sonic: Just this once...

Sonic snapped his fingers and then chains went away.

Fleetway rubbed the part of his wrist that was covered by the chain.

Fleetway: Thanks...Sonic.

For Fleetway, saying this was weird. He still hated Sonic, but for Super, he'd push it under the rug, _just this once_.

Sonic: so... You don't want to kill me and take over anymore huh?

Fleetway: I don't care anymore...Super, let's go to 'The Edge'. Oh, and make sure I find Hyper...I've got something to say to _him!_

There was rage in his voice that made Sonic stare at Super. Super whispered in Sonic's ear.

Super: Hyper, is the worst person here. If you ran into him... I don't think you'd make it out with your self esteem intact.

Sonic: if he goes crazy, he's back on the leash.

Super looked down. He knew that holding in Fleetway's sanity wasn't going to last forever. He just hoped it'd last long enough.

* * *

Exe's arms lunged for Tails, but he managed to dodge out of the way.

Tails: What are you doing!?

Exe: I know, that Sonic will take over once more, so if I can't exist here, then I'll take away his reasons for WANTING TO!

He disappeared.

Tails dropped his guard and took in deep breaths.

Slowly but surely a shadow hovered downward behind Tails.

Tails: I'm glad _he's_ go— ACK!

Exe had his fingers delicately wrapped around Tails' throat.

Exe: Now...give me one good reason why I shouldn't do, what we _ALL_ know comes next~

Tears streamed down his eyes as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Tails: K-killing m-me, w-won't s-solve anything, i-it would o-only g-give m-more reason f-for S-Sonic to h-hold you.

Exe frowned the whole time he held Tails. He let Tails gently to the floor.

Exe: _You_ better not have lied...for one day, I WILL come back.

He disappeared to who knows where. Little did Tails know, he was still in the house, watching him carefully...

* * *

Fleetway, and Super floated together as they watched Sonic walked and followed them.

Then, all of a sudden a blinding flash of light zoomed past the endless stretch of black.

Fleetway: **HYPER!**

Hyper skidded to a halt.

Hyper: Fleetway? So...how was being chained... I already like you better that way.

Fleetway: I would give my short-lived freedom away, just to see _all_ the pain you've done to me for the loooooong years since your very CREATION done ten fold on you, even if it resulted in death. Unfortunately, however I no longer have the will to do such things anymore, so you either bug off the entire day, or you get a _lovely_ tattoo on your **FACE!**

Fleetway despised Hyper. Only Super was around long enough to know everything Hyper did to Fleetway when he was chained and defenseless. It wasn't pretty.

Super: Fleetway...ignore Hyper just this once... I know he's done a lot, but it's not worth it.

Fleetway relaxed.

Fleetway: yeah..you're right...

Hyper glared at both Super and Fleetway silently. Then he took off.

Sonic went up to Super and whispered to him.

Sonic: I didn't know that you could actually _control_ Fleetway.

Super: I didn't. We're just best friends. I don't _control_ anyone. I do keep him together though. Things tend to fall apart when he's under stress.

Sonic looked at Super strangely.

Was what he said about Fleetway true? Had he actually changed? Sonic wasn't _entirely_ convinced just yet.

He was too lost in thought to realize that the others had already walked ahead. He ran in there direction, but he couldn't find them.

Sonic: Hello? Anybody there?

Two arms grabbed Sonic and gently lifted him in the air.

Fleetway: Next time...stay WITH us.

He mutters 'imbecile' under his breath as he carries Sonic.

Sonic: H-hey! Lemme Go!

Fleetway: Nope! Not unless you wanna find out if gravity works the same way the physical world does.

He and Sonic stare below them and find that the ground is dangerously far beneath them.

Sonic: ok... I change my mind.

Fleetway: Good boy.

Sonic: Don't talk to me like that. I'm not your Dog!

Fleetway: And I ain't your robot, but you sure like treating me like one.

Why did Fleetway have to act like this? He might be good for all he cared, but he still didn't have to treat him this way. Maybe if they both treat each other fairly, he won't treat him like a pet.

Sonic: I think we got off at the wrong foot, Hi my name is Sonic! What's yours?

Fleetway: You know my name, and you certainly don't have any idea why I'm still holding a grudge, do you?

Sonic: You were chained?

Fleetway: You wanted me to be your tool and when you thought that I didn't fit the part you treated me unfairly. Even if I was insane, you don't have to tell Super what he can and can't do. We aren't your tools, and we can most certainly _feel_. So treat us that way!

Sonic: oh... I didn't know. I'm sorry.

Fleetway: I'll forgive you, just this once. But as far as your concerned, you're still in the doghouse, Buster.

Fleetway rested Sonic to the ground. He was tired of the conversation so he decided he'd rather be with his best friend Super. Sonic slowly thought about what Fleetway meant. He never knew his forms actually had they're own world. He had dreams that led them to contact each other sometimes, but he never really imagined it would be...like this. He guessed this conversation that he and Fleetway had shed a new light on things.

Super inched towards Sonic.

Super: So, what'd he say?

Sonic: W-wha-?

Super: I always have this feeling that I know how Fleetway feels. What were you guys talking about? He seemed pretty emotional for himself.

Fleetway? Emotional? Yeah, right!

Sonic: We were just talking about treating each other the way we want to be treated.

Super: I knew it, he always takes that really seriously.

Sonic: Can I ask you something?

Super: What?

Sonic: when did you first meet Fleetway?

* * *

(Flashback)

Super as visibly ten years old (Sonic's age at the time)

Super: Where am I?

?: why does it feel like I'm always in a box! Inside a SMALLER BOX!?

Super: huh?

Super runs toward the voice.

He sees a look a like of himself talking to himself.

Fleetway: Not like _he's_ gonna let me out... I tried too many times. He probably thinks I'm insane! Well, who cares what he thinks!

Super waved at the other hedgehog.

Fleetway looked at him with cold eyes. He lunged, but was stopped by chains in the floor.

Fleetway: Release Me! They must pay! All of Them!

Super fell backwards in surprise. He could tell that whoever this was, must have gone insane. Why was he tied to the floor? How long had he been here?

Everyday Super got closer and closer trying to help his look-a-like.

One day he made the mistake of touching him when he obviously wasn't ready for it.

His look a like made a scratch across his face. Luckily it wasn't very deep.

Fleetway: Don't you touch me! Never again, my copy!

Super felt upset. He ran away, thinking that his look a like really didn't want him around. It was three days until he felt that his look a like was sorry and wanted him back. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

He got closer to him.

They talked and shared each other's past. They were opposites. Super was a hero, His look a like was a villain. Super got the impression that his look a like was afraid that he would leave again. He didn't want him to think that. His look a like just needed a friend!

Eventually, he hugged him. His look a like didn't do a thing. He just looked genuinely confused.

Super sat closer to him so that they could gain each other's trust. After all, they only had each other. He knew that his look a like wasn't the type to trust easily by just looking at him. But now...he felt something coming from him.

Eventually, he did say he was sorry about the scratch.

I told him that I was a hero, and people call me Super. When I mentioned my name, he looked at me. I had a feeling that he felt betrayed by someone. Someone who is _not_ me.

He called himself Fleetway.

Super: That's a cool name!

Fleetway: Oh really?

Super: yeah, you always sound so dangerous even though you can be really nice if you try. It's a great name!

Fleetway: I suppose Super fits you the best as well...

Super: Thanks!

When Hyper showed up, I saw something happen to Fleetway that just hurt me to see.

I felt that Fleetway was really sad. When I got closer, I heard tears.

Super: Fleetway?

Fleetway: Leave me alone...

Super: Fleetway, it's me! Super! What happened?

More sobbing was heard from him...

As super got closer he gasped at what he saw next. Fleetway was covered in bruises.

Fleetway: **_I hate these chains. Why? I didn't even touch him! Why?!_**

Super: Fleetway...take in a deep breathe, you're hyperventilating.

Fleetway did as he was told.

Fleetway: just stay away from me Super, I don't want to hurt you.

Super: Why would you hurt me? Even when you did, it didn't hurt _that_ much.

Fleetway: I...don't want to talk about it...

Super: You couldn't have given yourself bruises like that, so...oh no...

Fleetway: Hyper...

Super had a shadow etched across his face.

Super: Fleetz, I might be a bit busy tomorrow ok?

Fleetway: umm...ok?

I walked up to Hyper the next day and argued and stood up for my look a like. Hyper took the argument to the extreme, claiming that Fleetway couldn't feel love. As the confident person I was, I thought I could prove him wrong. I didn't know how hard explaining it would be. I tried everything, but it only seemed to make Fleetway more and more upset with himself. I almost gave up. I threw my arms around Fleetway.

Super: I know you can feel love, I just know you can! What am I doing wrong?

I felt something spark in Fleetway. He showed me that he wasn't giving up and that he was trying. I felt that spark, like it believes in me. He didn't feel love, but he did feel what I felt. And that, was friendship.

* * *

Super: Ever since then, we've been best friends.

Sonic had wide eyes

Sonic: Wow.. I..guess there is some good in him.

Sonic now wished he had given Fleetway more of a chance.

Sonic: So what's life down here like?

Sonic wanted to change the subject.

Super: Well, we all mostly move around and talk, I don't interact a lot with the others unless they start the conversation. Most of the darker forms live closer to 'The Edge' which is the darkest spot here, the light forms are in the East of us, where it's brightest. Fleetway is trapped in the center and the neutrals are pretty much nomads. Exe is the king of 'The Edge' and most likely will force you into a deal when we get there.

Sonic: Wait! Exe isn't a form!?

Super: Yeah, but you did banish him in your soul...and where are we?

Sonic sighed

Sonic: In my soul...

* * *

Tails was looking around on his other devices, looking for one that might help him find Sonic..or Exe? Tails was still confused. He knew he needed to get Sonic back, but he had a feeling that Exe wouldn't be so willing to help. He found a device! It was a communicator! He just hoped that Sonic or Exe wore his wrist watch.

...Beep...Beep...

That's strange...it says he's right here...

 _Oh no_

Exe jumped down from a pole in the ceiling. Tails was in the basement where there were so many good places to hide. Tails walked up to Exe.

Tails: I-I Kn-know I-it l-looks bad, b-but I-I r-really n-need y-your h-help.

Exe: I want something from you as well.

Tails: R-Really? W-What's Th-that?

Exe: I made a deal with a _friend._ I promised him freedom. **You** will help me keep that promise.

Tails gulped. There was no telling who this so-called _friend_ could be. All he knew...was that if he wanted to live...he was gonna have to do what he's told.

Tails: S-sure...

* * *

(Flashback)

Exe felt him thud on the floor. He walked up to a golden creature sitting on the floor, held down by chains staring at him wearily. He was covered in bruises, as if he hadn't got them all that long ago.

Exe: Who are you?

?: Who are _you?_

Exe: I believe I asked you first.

?: _A devil from hell..._

Exe: Well then...I already knew I'd be visiting hell, but I didn't think that devils here would be like this.

?: Not what you're expecting?

Exe:...we both want out...correct?

?: ...yes...

Exe: I'll let you, and whoever else here, out once I escape. Do we have a deal?

?: ...yes...

?: Name's Fleetway...

Exe: Exe...

* * *

Fleetway points to a shady figure. It looked like such a dark blue, you could have easily mistaken it for black.

Fleetway: Yo! Dark!

Super: Hi Dark! How's it been?

Sonic stared at the two wide eyed. The two just smiled and waved ignoring the fact that Sonic was there.

Dark just walked up to the two, also ignoring Sonic. Then the two started talking to each other and Sonic just grew peeved because he was just being ignored.

Sonic: HELLO!? I'm still HERE!?

The three turned to look at him and then went back to their conversation.

Sonic started to flip out but then quickly collected himself.

Dark: How did Sonic get here?

Super: Believe me, I'm still figuring that out.

Fleetway: And I just want him _gone!_

Sonic's ears dropped to his head.

Dark: Well, I personally don't want to be criticized in my methods of _saving_ his friends! The rage he pulled that day was _ALL_ him!

Super: True...but it may be best that we start forgiving and start over.

Dark: Fffffine! But don't expect me to be happy about it!

Fleetway: Dark, I'm in the same boat...just get it over with...

Dark strangled a sigh and put his hand on his head, really not looking forward to this. He walked up to Sonic.

Sonic: Umm...Hi?

Dark: Hi...

Sonic: Uh... I'm sorry?

Dark: ...whatever...

Dark took it and left just feeling absolutely uncomfortable. Fleetway had an 'I expected as much' face while Super just looked at Sonic the whole time with an unreadable expression.

As Dark walked away Were showed up and they started brawling. They had a rivalry similar to Sonic and Shadow...except with more fists...

Fleetway, Super, and Sonic walked around them as they went by. Sonic kept wondering the same question over and over again. _How much longer?_

* * *

Tails had to do as he was told but...how could he make a soul extractor? He decided that if he had to make one, it should at least be reversible...just in case. He wouldn't tell Exe that though. He got closer and closer to finishing it, but the more and more he thought about it...the more he realized that the forms wouldn't be stable enough to last in the real world if they're supply of chaos energy depleted. He then built the machine so that the forms would be able to use their link to Sonic to last longer. _Of course_ he also made _that_ reversible as well. Exe unlike Sonic seemed to hold a lot of patience and watched Tails work carefully. Tails felt uncomfortable around him.

Tails: I-It's a-almost d-done!

Exe: Good, I'll be seeing that it does work. You only have _one_ life~

Exe gave a cold smirk in his dark humor. Tails was not so fond of it.

Tails: O-Okay...

* * *

Eventually, Sonic found the edge or whatever. He didn't really care why it was called that. Probably cuz it was the end of the road here? It doesn't matter. All that matters is finding a way out. But wait...

Sonic: I thought you guys said that you can't cross the darker the place is and you just said this was the darkest spot.

The two golden forms had a slight nod. Then Fleetway pointed to a crack of bright light, brighter than the rest of the place. It was at a wall. The ONLY wall he's seen here for that matter. He tried running to it, but Fleetway grabbed his shoulder and held him down.

Sonic: What are you doing!?

Fleetway: Oh! I'm sorry~ I didn't know you wanted to DIE!

Super pointed to a ravine, if you could even call it that. It was so dark here he didn't even see it. There was a dark, pitch black substance replacing a normal ravine's water.

Fleetway: Exe described this to me once as his favorite spot to think. That's how I knew I'd find it today when I found out just where we were headed, and somehow I knew some idiot would try and fall in. Sometimes it bothers me to know where technically the same person.

Super: I think Were and Dark might have knocked each other in there once.

Fleetway: That doesn't surprise me at all.

Sonic got up.

Sonic: Ok? So then how do we cross?

Fleetway: You mean how do YOU cross?! I can fly for crying out loud!

Super: Maybe we can carry him?

Sonic: No!

Fleetway: _you don't wike me._

Fleetway mocked him with his best baby voice, since Sonic was acting like a baby towards him.

Sonic: Oh, shut up!

Super: You know you don't really have a choice, right?

Sonic: There is no way, I'm being picked up by _him_ again!

Fleetway just whispered 'Drama Queen'.

Sonic: I heard that!

Super: Look, you wanna go home, or not?

There was no point in being patient with Sonic if he wasn't going to be. Sonic had to make a choice. Would he stay and complain? Or suck it up and leave?

All of a sudden, the crack in the wall was getting larger and larger and everything in the soul void started being engulfed by the blinding light. It was painful and there was yelling and screaming everywhere. One by one, everyone was being pulled into the physical world.

* * *

Exe's eyes were shut tight as soon as the machine activated. Sonic's body started to look like it's old self, while a dark matter separated from it. Then there were screeches of nine other people. Different pitches, different looks, different names, yet the same person. And now that same person would open their eyes hopefully after all this madness was over and done with. Please? Sonic woke up lazily. All of a sudden, the Emerald inside the glass case he sealed over it exploded. Sonic looked up and the he jerked up, surprising Tails.

Sonic: What the?

Tails ran over and hugged his older brother.

Tails: Sonic! You're alive!

Sonic: Did you and Amy have a brain transplant, or something?

Tails let go smirking, but as soon as it came, it was gone as he remembered that there were ten other entities that were no longer held and suppressed within the blue blur. He looked at Sonic but he was staring at something else. He looked at what he was staring at. Was that...Super Sonic? No...Super Sonic never had eyes like that, those swirls...besides Super Sonic was over there. Tails then turned to the other golden version of his best friend. It was talking to a...black hedgehog?

Tails kept thinking that this day only got weirder and weirder.

Sonic decided to say something to them.

Sonic: Hey Guys! How did we ALL get out?

Exe's form walked up to the blue hedgehog.

Exe: That would be me and the Fox's doing. I _always_ keep my word. Perhaps that's the only thing that we have in common?

Sonic: We never made a deal.

Exe: Not with you...

The ominous entity that shaped itself in Sonic's image pointed to the weird Super Sonic with swirling eyes.

?: I'm surprised you remembered! It's been awhile X.

Exe: Free from the chains at last, it seems. I suppose that you're now a 'devil' reformed?

?: You've changed as well. You used to be pushier.

Exe: Hilarious.

Sonic: Fleetway? Exe? You know each other?

Exe: The only other person that managed to stand to me without choking. Or at least sit.

Fleetway: Hey! I told you not to joke about that!

Super: Uh... I don't mean to spoil the reunion, but... I don't think that this machine is supposed to be making this noise.

Everyone in the room turned to the machine that brought this mess together. It's fizzing noise grew louder and louder by the second.

Super,Tails : EVERYONE GET DOWN!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The machine blew up. Great, now it has to be fixed! A lot of time was spent into it too!

Sonic: Is it just me, or is this place crowded?

Fleetway: I don't know, what do you think genius?

Dark: Oh please...

Super: Fleetway, let's not start this again...

Were: I'm stuck guys!

Hyper: Serves you right!

Instinct: You insulted him last Thursday.

Fire: I don't know what's going on.

Darkspine: Same.

Creep CD: Hehe! That was a great explosion!

Exe: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

The nine forms were silenced.

Exe: We. Are. OUT! RUN!

Everyone started running for they're lives like a stampede as they heard those words. Doors were flung open, Windows were shattered, and walls were smashed.

Sonic: Tails! They're trying to leave!

Tails: But where are they going!?

Sonic: Super!

Sonic managed to catch up to his heroic golden counterpart.

Sonic: Where are you going!

Super looked at him with an unreadable expression. Sonic could almost feel his abhorrence towards the blue blur. Next thing he knew he smiled to the side as another golden arm swung to slap the blue hedgehog's hand off it's friend. Fleetway gave Sonic a glare that meant 'back off or else'. Sonic was confused. After the ten other versions of himself had escaped, he just kept on thinking of that moment. Fleetway could have ended him if he wanted to. So why didn't he? He obviously didn't notice Tails walk up to him as he was lost in thought.

Tails: What are we going to do Sonic?

Sonic: We find them and pull them back in! But this time...

the two stared each other in the eyes.

Sonic: I've got a plan.

* * *

Fleetway: Finally! We're out!

Super: This feels so surreal!

Exe: You can thank me later, for now we must find a location to stay in.

Dark: Obviously, Sonic and his friends will come looking for us.

Were: So we should hide somewhere they can't find us!

Hyper: I know that Doctor Evil over here got us out, but he's giving them a trail of dying plants within each FOOTSTEP!

Creep CD: Hehe! A city isn't a great place for us to hide though.

Darkspine: Screw it! Let's just have Fire burn something and call it ours.

Fire: No! I don't wanna!

Instinct: A chao garden would hide our chaos energy from Tails' trackers.

Everyone: Great idea!

* * *

Tails: I've got Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow to help us.

Sonic: Great!

Amy: Is it true! There's more than ONE Sonic now!

Knuckles, Shadow: Probably not as great as it sounds...

Amy wacked them in the heads with her hammer.

Amy: Hmph!

Sonic sweated, hoping not to get caught up in the middle.

Tails: Ok, most of them have a chaos energy signal, that they use for both survival, power, and long distance communication, so I'll give each of you a tracker, Shadow doesn't need one since he can feel chaos waves.

Everyone nodded

Tails: Remember, some of them might not be happy to see you so be careful if they decide to attack. Right now, they're pretty unpredictable so be careful.

After that, they all split up.

* * *

Amy: I don't know why Tails was talking about them like they're mindless and dangerous, they ARE Sonic after all and he's so sweet!

Knuckles: Sweet huh? Well, that Hyper Sonic wasn't very _sweet_ at all.

Amy: What do you mean?

Knuckles: Hyper was mean and insulting! Saying that I can't take care of the Master Emerald!

Amy had a deadpanned look.

Amy: Somehow, I find it hard to disagree.

Knuckles: Oh be quiet!

A flash of red swept past their vision. They were so caught up talking that they managed to get lost. The tracker's map couldn't locate them.

Then, a red hedgehog with orange eyes stared at the softly.

?: H-Hi?

Knuckles: You must be Fire.

Amy: Hi! How are you?

Fire: My friends told me to hide from mean people who want to lock me up in the black place again. I forgot what the black place was called, but I didn't like it.

Knuckles whispered to Amy.

Knuckles: He must be talking about the soul void.

Amy looked at Fire sympathetically.

Amy: Don't worry, we're not mean people.

Fire: But you're friends with Sonic? I thought Sonic wanted us in the black place!

Fire's quills started to burn defensively.

Amy: Maybe if we just talked it out...

Fire was surrounded by a massive ball of flames that knocked Amy and Knuckles to a tree.

Fire: I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I HATE THAT PLACE! I HATE IT!

And with that, Fire fled.

* * *

From the distance smoke was burning brightly into the air until it slowly disappeared. If Shadow remembered correctly, Amy and Knuckles were headed in that direction. They must've found a form and failed to catch it.

Suddenly, a flicker of black hit his eye.

Shadow: Show yourself!

The mysterious figure crept from where it leapt. It's eyes were blank white for a moment, then green.

?: Ok, Shadow, let's not do anything hasty...

Shadow: Why should you tell _me_ what to do.

The white and the green flickered a bit more rapidly.

?: Last warning. Stay back. Or. ELSE.

Shadow just ran straight for him, but as he almost hit his opponent, it faded and reappeared behind him. It shook it's head from side to side mockingly.

?: Tis a shame you couldn't listen to reason. _For you at least._

At the snap of its fingers a large weight was placed on Shadow.

?: Hold him down Were. Exe will **love** this!

* * *

Sonic and Tails followed the signals to the end of a chao garden engulfing a large part of mystic jungle. They explored the place hoping to find one of the forms. Instead they found Amy and Knuckles covered in twigs and branches along with scratches and burn marks. They most likely found Fire. Sonic saw a flash of gold head through some trees. Tails was busy checking Amy and Knuckles for any serious wounds so Sonic decided to follow the flash on his own.

The flash leapt from tree to tree as Sonic did as he followed it. The flash paused on each tree for a second as if to check what it was, like it was looking for something. Sonic however had no hesitation as he followed it. The flash was unaware of it being followed. When it stopped, he hid from it so he could see what it'd do.

* * *

Fleetway sat down on his favorite tree. After a few hours in the open he decided this tree was the one he liked to sit on the most. It was beside a running waterfall that Super liked to sit near. It wasn't far from the cave that everyone decided to be their base. It was better than nothing he supposed. Exe wasn't told where he was. Exe killed plants and messed up water just by touching it. Exe preferred sitting in the cave anyway so there's no need to tell. All of a sudden there was a rustle in one of the neighboring trees. He instinctively got into a fleeing position if needed.

?: Relax. I just wanna talk.

Fleetway relaxed a bit, but he was still extremely wary, especially once he recognized that voice. He hissed the voice's name.

Fleetway: Hello, _Sonic._

* * *

Sonic: I know that you and everyone else doesn't like me. But I know, it's just that you fear me. You don't want to be imprisoned in my soul again.

Fleetway: ...what's your point...

Sonic: Maybe there's something we can both work on. You know where I keep the rings I collect right?

Fleetway: Yes, and I don't care. What, you want to buy me a gift and call truce? It doesn't work like that.

Fleetway was about to leap away until...

Sonic: That's...not what I meant.

Fleetway turned around to face him.

Fleetway: Then...what is?

Sonic: You could stay there instead if you want to, some people visit that place and Tails told me you could leave anytime but...you can only be out as long as there's enough chaos energy reserves.

Fleetway: That's why the chao garden was the best location to stay.

Sonic: We can make that work right?

Fleetway: I'm not the kind of person to play 'leader'. I never did. When you were eight I only cared about myself. Things changed but not that. Exe is in command and we have Shadow prisoner. If I don't come back, it means deals off.

Sonic: Where are you going?

Fleetway: The base, hopefully to get Shadow back before something bad happens.

* * *

Fleetway rushed to the base as fast as he could.

Exe: So, Shadow? Any last words?

Shadow was tied to the wall.

Shadow: Mmph!

Fleetway: Wait!

Everyone turned to face him.

Super: Fleetway they're going too far!

Fire: What's going to happen to Shadow?

Instinct: This is unreasonably cruel.

Fleetway: Yeah, I know, but that's not the reason I came. Well, not the main reason.

Fleetway explained what he was told and they all agreed to the deal.

Exe: I really wanted a new puppet though...

Fleetway: Make voodoo dolls or something, but Shadow isn't worth it right now.

* * *

After they let Shadow go and made that deal, they now got to visit the pocket dimension and have some contact with Tails and Sonic. They were still connected to Sonic's soul as that had to be fixed mandatorily. But only an Ermine and a Cat knows what happens next...

_ **The** **End** _


	2. Fleetway's past

**This is what Fleetway thought after being permanently locked up in the soul void when Sonic was 8. This story is really only something my friend JoyoftheStorm would get. Read it if you wanna but it's really for someone else.**

* * *

Day 1: I woke up with chains around me on the floor. I suppose there is a first time for everything. I can wait... I _always_ escape. I'm patient.

Day 7: A whole week and he doesn't even talk to me? What's his problem?

Day 35: It's been at least a month. He could at least SAY SOMETHING!

Day 89: I've grown desperate for someone to answer me. I've started talking to myself out of sheer boredom.

Day 365: An entire year...? I've actually forgotten what it was that I did. Now you're probably wondering how I've managed to keep track of time this long. I've been scarring my hands so I could count the days. It's not as bad as it sounds. I hardly feel the pain, if I feel pain at all.

2nd year: Who's the new kid? And why does he look like me? Is he meant to replace me? **How DARE Sonic do such a thing!?**

3 days after: I'm resetting the clock. From now on I'm starting here until I run into a year again.

Day "4": My copy keeps staring at me...what does HE want?

Day 5-10: He keeps getting closer to me everyday! I tell him to bug off everytime though. Does he know something about me? What's HIS problem!?

Day 11: ...he touched me... I taught him a lesson by scratching his face.. I would do worse, but the chains limit how far I can reach. I _despise_ physical contact, unless it's my fist hitting someone's face!

Day 12: He didn't come back...

Day 13: Where is he? Where did he go?

Day 14: Why should I care?

Day 15: ...What's this feeling?...

Day 16: ...Some people call it regret, some call it sadness, some may even call it insanity, but...

Day 17: ... I call it...loneliness... I hate to admit it, but I actually miss him. He's the only person I've seen for two years, I can't stand the thought of being by myself again!...But...I'm stuck in place...where did he go?

Day 18: He came back. He poked his head at me. I tried avoiding eye contact with him and stared at the floor...I had a feeling he knew I was sorry...is that why he came back?

Day 19: he sat near me, yet out of distance... I saw a light mark where I scratched him.

Day 35: He started talking to me...he said things about adventure, and saving the world and what not. I bet he was living in fantasy dreamland where everyone is soooo nice!...until I gave him a wake up call and scratched him that is...

Day 58: I apologized...

Day 79: He told me that his name was Super...That _used_ to be _my_ name...then he asked me what my name was... I didn't answer...

Day 80: I told him my name was Fleetway...

Day 81: I told him about myself and how I ended up here...what would **he** think? Would he be scared of me? Would he hide again?

Day 82: He...hugged me? Why? I could have hurt him... I could have told him that I **hated** being touched...but I didn't...

Day 147: He sat closer to me...he sat in a range were it was possible for me to kill him...but I didn't...

Day 189: there were a lot of things I could have done...but I didn't... _why?_

Day 365 : he won't shut up about some birthday... I almost...laughed...not the kind were I was mocking someone, but...

About 3 years had past since I was with this copy of mine that's replaced me and took the naive role as a hero...he even tried to tell me things like 'you know there's more to life than destruction' and 'I'm really sure that if you're nice, you might get a turn at being out!'. He was too innocent for his own good, he didn't seem to have a spine at all. It was a month later where I changed my whole view on him.

Day 31 of the 5th year I've been trapped here: A new guy came...

Day 32: He zoomed around the place, faster than Super when he was bored and at full speed. I could already tell, this guy had no such thing as patients.

Day 33: He looked at me funny...Did I...do something?

Day 40: He...kicked me... I attempted to fight back, but...the chains...Did he know something about me? I've already been serving my time, don't make this place worse!

Day 67: That guy...Hyper...said things to me...that I was evil...Somehow he knew I was friends with Super...saying things like, that I'll just kill him even if I try not to...that there's always gonna be an instinct to kill...was it true though?

Day 68: I was crying...Super would come tomorrow...he knows when I'm upset somehow...

Day 69: Super came...we talked...he was NOT happy...

Day 70: I heard arguing...Super and Hyper were arguing...Hyper said that he was only saying the truth...while Super argued how it wasn't the slightest bit true...Then...Hyper said that he didn't know why Super was supporting me since... I can't feel love...that's what he said...Was it true?... I've felt hate most of my life...Isn't that...the opposite of love? What do I do?

Day 73: Super tried to teach me how to 'love'...I didn't understand... I didn't understand at all...

Day 74-89: Super's been trying everything he knows to explain this concept to me...Am I broken? Was Hyper right all along? I felt more and more like giving up everyday...

Day 90: Super threw his arms around me me crying, saying 'I know you can love, I know you can! What is it that I'm doing wrong?'... And for the first time...I actually returned the hug... Super seemed to gasp when he knew what I was doing. I think I felt something more than just pain and hatred that day...it might not have been love...but it's enough to to call him, out of the other eight weirdos to come...my best friend.


End file.
